The Raven and the Crow
by DivineOokami
Summary: I don't know how I could see them. I just could. I guess I should start from the beginning. Well where I begin. The creation of my only friend? Okay we'll start from there. VarenxOc PinfeathersxOc
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how I could see them. I just could. I guess I should start from the beginning. Well where I begin. The creation of my only friend? Okay we'll start from there.

_**The Raven and the Crow**_

In my room all alone, I only had a pen and a journal with me. Yes, a journal. The only thing my father left to me. While my mom and brother got riches beyond their wildest dreams. I wasn't mad or ashamed. I was alone. Alone in the world. No one ever gave a damn about me. My poor excuse for a mother, stayed out late and drank booze until she was sick to her stomach. She is a sadistic abusive whore. My brother had an enough and he moved out at the age of sixteen. All of our money went down the drain as my mother slowly lost her mind. My life wasn't easy and it wasn't easy to explain the bruises either. My name is Allana and this is the story of a crow, a raven and a boy who changed my life.

3 o.O==============================O.o 3

It was a dark outside. About Midnight. I was alone in my room and I started to create life. I was only writing in my journal. I wrote about a woman. Whose skin was dark as night, eyes silver like a full moon at midnight. She had a red scar down her right eye and hair like freshly fallen snow, with red tips like freshly fallen blood of a wounded solider. She was tall and lean. I made her eighteen. She was born in the world of Poe. An outcast very much like myself. She was Luna, and she was my only friend. Too be honest my only sister that I never had.

When I was asleep, a light never left my side.

============= Two mouth ==============

It has been two months since I created Luna out of my own memory. Now summer vacation has faded away into oblivion. Now a new school year has begun and I wasn't too happy. To the person who created school probably had nothing better to do or maybe they just hated kids and wanted to torture them to oblivion.

"So why are you dragging me to this hell hole?" Luna asked popping up out of nowhere.

I jumped and scowled at my friend.

"I didn't say that you had to come. You just followed me on your own free will Luna," I explained, "and besides you could stay outside and wait if you want to. I mean God Luna, is that hard to just sit and wait?"

"For a demon that has to wait for you…yes its freaking hard to wait," she snapped and turned into her crow form and sat on my shoulder.

I ignored people as I walked to my school. People called me insane because I talked to myself. I felt Luna lift off into the sky by smacking me with her black wing. I frowned. _ I'll get her for that later, or at least until I can sort out my priorities straight_, I thought with a smirk and headed to my first class. I'm usually early to all my classes considering I don't have any friends. Go figure. I sat at the back of the class and prepared for the worst first day ever.

The teacher walked in and I looked up with feign interest. Well that is until _he_ came in. The new kid had black inky hair, pale skin and jade green eyes. He had thin wrists covered by black leather bands. He was holding a black book and he wore a green trench coat. He was a head taller than me. Then again everyone was.

That wasn't the weird thing though. It was the demon behind him that creped me out. Apparently it noticed me and it gave me a wink. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. The demon had pale undead skin. He had red hair. Thought it wasn't hair it looked like red feathers. He had long red claw like nails. Almost like a bird's talons. He literally had a piece of muscle and skin missing from his lower jaw. His skin looked like a cracked vase, cracked by a five year child. He wore normal teenage clothes, and he wore sneakers. I smirked. _Luna is totally missing out on this! She has some one just like her, _I thought and looked down.

"Mr. Varen please sit next to Ms. Allana," Our teacher said amused.

He ignored the oohs and awes. I felt bad for the guy. _Poor guy having to have to sit next to a freak like me_, I thought and just waited until the class went into the lesson.

=================LUNA'S POV=================

I was staring into the window watching Allana. Can I hear Stalker? Yeah, that's right I'm a pure mean stalker so watch out! Any who nothing was really new, well that is until I saw another Demon and a guy. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I looked the Demon was gone.

"Well hello there," I jumped and turned around with a snarl.

"Who in the freakin' Hell hole are you?" I screamed at the demon.

"Touchy," he snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm Pinfeathers and you are?"

"Leaving," I said and started to walk away from him.

As I walked I felt his eyes sizing me up. I turned around again.

"Do you have nothing better to do besides looking at my ass?" I sneered.

"Hmm not really. Besides you have a nice ass for a Demon girl like you," he said smirking.

"You're a freaking son of a bitching pervert," I said and with that I slapped him hard across the face and turned into a crow to be away from the perverted bastard.

Lucky for me Allana got out early. Unluckily for me she was talking to the new kid. _Must be some new kid_, I thought and flew on to her shoulder. The boy seemed surprised at first but completely relaxed. That's when a raven came and sat on his shoulder. It found my gaze and winked at me. _Oh great the perverted bastard_, I thought bitterly. They talked for a while. That's when I felt a smack on the back of my head. It was from Allana. I flew off and turned into my normal self. The boy's eyes met mine.

"Hey Al," I whispered, "This kid can see me."

She ignored me. Great just great! I glared and socked her arm. She winced and glared at me.

"I know Loon, I know. For Christ sake I know!" she exclaimed.

"Then next time answer me!" I snapped then introduced myself to the new kid, "I'm Luna and you are?"

"Varen Nethers," he said.

"So you're name is Luna like the moon I see," Pinfeathers said still looking at me like I'm food to eat.

I wanted to kill him so bad right now but I can't, that new kid Varen or something was here.

"It nice to meet you Luna and I can see you have met Pinfeathers," Varen told me.

"Yeah if you call looking at my ass at the time then yeah we met," I said.

"Such a naughty naughty girl, I never looked at your ass," complained Pinfeathers.

"Oh Hell yeah you were. So don't you freakin' 'naughty' me mister," I hissed and rolled my eyes.

"I do like 'em feisty," Pinfeathers said licking his lips.

_Perverted bastard,_ I thought bitterly. Pinfeathers had his eyes on me, like a predator would to its prey. I hated this bastard. No that's past tense. I definitely hate this bastard. Not wanting to talk anymore I turned into a crow and sat on Allana's shoulder. Pinfeathers did the same and sat on Varen's shoulder.


	2. Chapter two: the Kidnapping!

**Chapter two: the Kidnapping!**

** Hey! Thanks for reading this amazin' story! Sorry about the confusion on Alana's backstory. Yes! We get that its close Varen's, but ours will be explained through the entire story…however long it may be. So chapter one is done. Sorry that it's short. Hopefully this'll be longer than the first. And we love your reviews so keep it comin'! Chapter two….Enjoy! ****J****J****J****J**

-Alana's POV-

It has been one week since I met him. One week of pure torture for Luna. While Varen and I were friends, Pinfeathers and Luna have been at each other's throats. I swear I saw them fighting over nothing…..or at least I hope it was nothing.

"ALANA HE WON'T STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!" Luna screeched.

I smirked and shook my head ignoring her.

"GOD DAMNIT ALANA CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" she screamed.

She was closer now. I smiled and stared at her.

"No I didn't Luna dear," I said smirking.

"You're dead Al. I know where you live," she snapped.

I shrugged. _ Too bad Luna can't read minds…Pinfeathers is planning to do something with her, _I thought evilly. I felt a cool breath on my neck and I tensed. Glaring I turned around and there stood Varen with a wicked grin on his face. I frowned.

"Jerk," I muttered.

==========Pinfeathers POV=========

I stood next to Varen and my eyes landed on the beauty that was the crow. And whenever she's ticked off that makes her even more beautiful. And then there's Alana, beautiful but so not my type. She's more of Varen's type. God, I make her sound like last week's dinner…oh well. Anyway I stared at Luna. My lovely beautiful moon, so what I can be romantic when I want to. That's why I have two plans. Plan A: I invite to go out with me to somewhere nice. If that doesn't work then here's Plan B: I kidnap her…I like plan B better. So Plan B it is! Quietly I snuck up behind the crow and caught her with a bag. She screeched and clawed and screamed and fought…I have a strong grip don't I?

"Alana, help me!" she screamed.

"If you dare to get her out I'll make you wish you hadn't," I snapped.

"All I was going to say was you better not hurt her and have her back by midnight," Alana said.

"WHAT? YOUR LEAVING ME WITH THIS PERVERTED BASTARD?!" Luna screamed.

"Will do Alana dear," I chide and clucked my tongue.

With that I left with my Moon. _That went down easier than I thought it would, _I thought with a victorious grin.

======================LUNA'S POV================

"LET ME OUT! GOD DAMN IT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

"You want out?" Pinfeathers asked and laughed evilly.

"Yes I want out!" I snapped.

"Suit yourself then," he smirked and dropped the bag down toward the cold hard ground.

_He's so dead once I get out of here,_ I thought evilly and transformed into a crow and broke out of the bag's un-normally sized hole and into the big blue of a sky. Once I saw him, I croaked evilly and went after his sorry ass. He croaked apology after apology and I ignored them and went after him still. Anger filled my vision and I wasn't happy with anyone…not even Alana… _little traitor!_ I thought and then stopped flapping and glided. Letting the wind hit my feather tips gently. Flying means I'm free; no one can take me down. Birds can defy gravity. Even penguins; they're just to chicken to try.

I felt Pinfeathers eyes on me. I honestly didn't care anymore. I was too busy flying and being free. Soon…too soon he caught up to me.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as we stopped in front of a KFC.

"A place," he said as he ate a chicken leg…more like raw chicken leg.

"What kind of place?" I asked, staring at him.

"You know how kids ask what their prize is for behaving well." He asked, "And the parents answer 'the best kind of prize is a surprise?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Well this is one of those moments," he grinned.

"Jerk," I muttered as he laughed.

Not an evil cruel laugh. No this one was genuine. I stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something when a pigeon landed in front of us…_another demon? God damn it how many of us are out there?_ The pigeon shifted into a small child demon missing its right eye. Its left arm was scarred up to the elbow.

"I can't believe you're eating a fallen comrade…shame on you," the demon child's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Does it look like I care kid? No it does not. So go away kid," Pinfeathers snarled.

Shock came to the child's face. I wanted to puke…glad I didn't eat breakfast today.

"And guess what kid it tastes delicious!" he growled.

The child growled and left in a hurry, me? Well I lost my entire appetite for the day. I puked in the dumpster …_wait did I eat my cousin Bob? Crap…oh well he ta- no I should be mourning… I should stop thinking. Pinfeathers is staring at me like the creep he is,_ I stopped thinking for a minute. Pinfeathers sized me up again.

"Quit staring at my breasts because you're not going to have them," I snapped and he just grinned.

"Not yet my dear…not yet," he stared at me like I was a piece of meat...or a whole entire entrée.

I shivered then shook my head and walked away. I shifted into my crow form and took off to the sky.

Alana's POV…

Running, and kicking a ball. We were up 4-0. What more can I say? My team sort of sucked. Yes were up by four but how long can I stay like this? The team we went against was Varen's team and they played hard. Right now I had the ball. I passed it to my team mates and scored another goal. We were now 6-0. In the middle of the game I fell and I fell hard on to the mud. Everyone except Varen laughed at me. I laughed softly but on the inside it hurt. I felt broken. I got up quickly and kept playing. Varen wasn't has hard on me like he was with my team mates. I liked his attention but this is just spoiling me. I chuckled as he scored a goal (6-1 for you soccer fans out there) and my teammates groaned. Finally the whistled called and we rolled in.

"Who won and scores?" Schuster said.

"Team one. Six to one," I said and Varen came up behind me.

"So why the charity work Nethers?" I asked him with an amused look on my face.

"What if I wanted to help you?" He asked.

I giggled a bit and looked at him. Smirking I walked past him only to be blocked by the school's bully, Bob. He was big and beefy. He had greasy brunette hair slicked back into a pony tail. He had cold hollow brown eyes. He was three feet taller than me. He had the brain of a cave man. He smelled like dirty socks and garlic pizza. I wanted to puke.

"Watch where you're going Pauo'le?" he sneered and I almost puked. His breath smelled worse like rotten fish dirty socks and garlic pizza.

"You were blocking me Dog breath," I growled feeling more determined then I felt.

"What did you say Pow oh lay?" he growled.

"Yes, Bob that's how you pronounce my name. Congrats 20 year old who is still in High school," I growled and walked past the big oaf.

As I tried to walk past him, I felt hands shove me down to the ground…and I fell hard. I groaned and started to stand up. Only to be knocked down again. I felt my nose crack…_crap a broken nose right after a beautiful soccer game…_ I thought miserably. . I felt my blood going down my mouth _hmmm not too bad_. Bob left before I even got up.

"Hey you ok Alana" I saw Varen come with water and some towel.

"Ya I had worse so it ok" I told him.

_I hope Luna is have a good day, I know she going to kill Bob for what he did. May he rest in peace. _I was in the locker room when I saw Luna looking green.

"Hey Lu you ok?" I ask.

"No Al I'm not ok. I all most ate one of my own kind today AL." she told me.

I look at her funny. _Ate her own kind what the hell? _Then out of nowhere she starts to tell me about how she scared the shits out Pinfeathers in the Haunted Mansion at Disney Land. _That what he get for messing with her like that. Poor Pinfeathers I did in get to warn him… oh will._

"Oh and Alana." She ask.

"Yeah Lu?" I said

"I'm going to go and send someone to my _Dream Land _so you can go and I'll meet you soon ok?" she told me with a grin on her face.

_ Oh I have a bad feeling about this now. _She only does this if she feels like someone is going to go and hurt her or me. 

"Ok Luna but don't be out to late you know I hate being in that house." I said.

"I know Al I'll be back soon." and with that she was in her crow form and she started to fly off.

_Oh Luna why do I put up with you._

**Ookami: ok were sorry it took so long but I hope you like it And R&R Thank you :3**


End file.
